The Unknown Chameleon
by Alicedancelivelovelaugh
Summary: Cammie Morgan a girl with a past, she is a spy in training, the CIA legacy famous but doesn't know it all under one name: the Chameleon. What happens when Gallagher goes to blackthorn her world is about to turn upside down because there is a problem blackthorn is a school for Boys.Spy Boys Please Read and Review ,story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyy I'm a new author so no hate please review eg: (ways to improve what was Goode (hehe) and bad thanks 3) **  
**Disclaimer I'm not the amazing Ally Carter so I do not own the Gallagher girls.**  
Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes.  
Chapter 1  
CPOV  
This was it no one could see me ,as always, hidden in the shadows in a room full of hundreds full of the top agents ,me and my sisters unseen.  
I'm getting ahed of myself my name is Cammie Ann Morgan. My dad went MIA when I was little and mum brought me to the Gallagher academy for young ladies,she is the headmistress, I am the CIA legacy at the age of 4 I successfully tailed my dad (the best agent the CIA has) through the DC shopping centre just to find out what I was getting for Christmas. That is also how I got the nickname chameleon.  
~~~~~Yesterday~~~~~~~~  
"Cam!" Bex screeched  
"What?!"I mumbled in to my pillow  
"Get up... Now!"  
"No way!" I grumbled back  
"Lizzy, can you get the bucket of cold water" bex called in a singsong voice to Liz who was in the bathroom  
"I'm up okay!" I groaned  
"Good, your mum wants to see us her office"  
I sunk back in to the blankets of my bed  
"Now!" Bex shouted .  
~~~~~~~30 mins later~~~~~~in Mrs Morgans office~~~~~~~  
"Come in" Mum called " hello girls"mum greeted  
"Hiya, why did you want to see us?" I asked,  
"You have been given a mission" Mr Solomon said as he snuck out of the shadows behind my mum  
Bex and Macey started squealing me and Liz looked at them in shock but we where defiantly not expecting what came next... "You are going to our twin school, Blackthorn ,for the semester"  
"WHAT" me and my roommates all said at the same time. Mom continued...  
"Yes, you will be leavening tomorrow at 2;30 the start of . Your mission now is to pack and plan a true Gallagher entrance " we all smirked"I'm sure you will think of something ,interesting" she added smirking to.  
We raced back to the dorm as Macey started to plan out loud our outfits for the next semester and everything we where going to pack. This was going to be an eventful next 3 hours ~~~~~30mins and 34secconds and 0.0005643664 milliseconds later~~~~  
"BEX, DON'T YOU DARE FOLD THAT SUTTON DON'T PACK THAT STOPPPPPP THAT TOP DOSE NOT GO WITH THEM JEANS!" To say Macey was stressed would be the understatement of the century .After the endless hours of toucher (as spy's we don't use that word lightly, proves how bad it was) we started to plan~~~~~  
I would tell you what was going to happen and everything we talked about but it would spoil it for you ,sorry  
~ Chameleon over and out~(till next time)~  
**A/N thank you for reading please review it will mean the world to me thanks againxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Hey readers, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read it !

Thank you especially to:

LoveReading4Ever - thanks ,I'm glad you liked it x

DreamingOnACloud -thank you I will try to put spaces x

xXSakuraBlossomsXx -thank you glad you liked it x

LaDyHeRoNdAIE-81- thanks glad you liked it x

Zammiealltheway -thank you I will try to do that if it makes it more readable

Thankyou so much to anyone else who reviews x

Disclaimer: I am not ally so I don't own anything but the OC'. s and the plot x

Please review

CPOV

Nothing much happened this morning, Bex attempted to wake me up(again) notice the word "attempted " it resulted in one of Lizzy's "Opsy Daisy's"

Everyone rushed down stairs to the common room so me and my roommates could tell them the plan.

~~~~~~~~~Mr S class ~~~~~~~~~~~

After we went down to the subs there was a letter on the door saying

"meet on the top of P&E barn at 2:29 -S"

We set down to the barn and meet Joe, what we did notice was the helicopter landing on the top at exactly 2:29 ,perfect was talking to the pilot who I recognised as an ex agent in the the girls where chatting, squealing and laughing but me and my friends stood grinning as we listened to the convocation between the pilot and mum:

"She knows how to fly it Mat taught her" the pilot whispered

"Yes I know but she hasn't driven a long time How can we leave her with the lives of the students"

"I know but she's good"

"Rachel just let her drive, she is the chameleon" Joe imputed

"I know but..."

I snuck up behind them unnoticed ...

"I'm driving I remember mum don't worry"

"Are you sure Cammie It was a long time ago?!"as she figured out I was listening the hole time,

"Mum i was trained to remember everything since the day I was born I'll be okay"

"I worry ,it's my job"

I turned round to find all our luggage was in the helicopter and All the girls waiting outside Ready to go in.

"Bye mom ,love you" I called as I climbed into the pilots seat,everyone started whispering everything like , What she doing, why she driving ,It's not fair, just because she is the headmistresses daughter, I turned round sharply

"I heard that I'm the only one here that can fly a plane so suck it up or I will crash the plane ,Your choice." I demanded, distant mumbles where heard from the back but they shut up quickly after I took off.

Mr Solomon Explained that our mission was to tail the blackthorn boys and stop them from reaching their destination.

joe said in to the mic " this is your joe speaking we will be landing in exactly 2:05 mins please get reddy to leave, your luggage will be taken to where you are staying so you only need yourselves and the file on the person you are following"

My file read

Name:Zachary (Zach) Goode

Eyes:Green eyes

Hight:5ft 9

School : blackthorn

Picture : ( A/N use your imagination)

In other words he was hot.

Joe told us to put blind folds on everyone did apart from me ,Macey ,Bex and Liz we just gave him a look that said we know all reddy don't even try. He rolled hie eyes but let it go.

As we pulled up everyone took of their blindfolds and looked around ,Tina squealed at the sight of the DC shopping mall.

"No shopping ladies stick to the mission" Joe said in a flat tone as I eyed up a shirt in hollister, I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him

" well mature Camster" he joked

"Oh I know, uncle Joe " I laughed back ( btw Joe is my godfather mum told me last week he is now so overprotective though)

"Everyone, your mission starts, now!" Joe Said into the coms unit"

Everyone split up into small groups I was with Bex we found our boys pretty quickly. Our boys where obviously friends but after we had walked for 21 minutes the two boy split up so Bex had to leave me, Zachary still haven't noticed me and I was starting to get bored...

A/N sorry I'm going to have to stop there I will update again if I get 12+ reviews.

I know this chapter wasn't very good but you need a build up before the action,

I also have some questions do any of you have any idea's about:

a: how Cammie should mess with Zachary whilst in the mall

B: The big entrance !

Thankyou x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I said I would have updated sooner but I had writers block but here it is chapter 3 **

** And Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed 3 sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes,**

**Disclaimer I don't own the girls unfortunately, I'm not Ally carter.**

CPOV

I switched my comms unit to Joe

"heyyyy Joeyyy pweetyyy please can I mess with zachy- pooh , I'm really board"

"Okay Camster but don't embarrass him to much I would hate to see that"

(sarcasm or what I thought)

"Haha okayyyy if you say so" I smirked

"Bye"

"See ya later"

I walked past him 3 times and then I sat down on the edge of the fountain in his clear view, I looked down at my phone and acted as if I had just read something awful... And burst into tears. Zachary looked shocked and confused, I could feel him looking at me as he started to walk over to me. I looked up he was only 2 meters away , I dried my eyes and looked up at him he gave me a small smile and he sat down beside me.

"Hey whats your name ,and What's wrong" he asked

" im ch-cherry and it's m-my b-boyfriend he j-just s-split up w-with me a-and my g-gran is in hospital" I half sobbed and stuttered. He looked startled but put a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Hey it will be okay" He said softly

"Thanks well I should Probably go and supposed to meet my sister soon"

"Okay I'll walk with you ,I'm going to the ruby Slippers exhibition so I will Walk with you till there" Zachary told me, haha he just told me where he was going, to bad Zachary.

" Okay thank you" I said sweetly he stood up and held out his hand to help me up, as I stood up I pretended to fall backwards he turned sharply and tried tocatch me but he Hadn't noticed the water on the floor so he, slipped, Backwards, Into, The, Fountain. It took all my spy strength to not burst out laughing, and I could hear Joe laughing in my comms unit at the sight of Zachary splashing around in the water attempting to get out. I pretended to panic and I ran to the edge supposedly looking for a way to get him out. He grabbed on to the side and pulled himself out he was soaking wet, I started to apologise but he cut me off,

"I'm fine don't worry it was an accident"

"Okay as long as you're sure"

" Come on We better get going"

"Okay bye thank you, sorry about before"

Macey was standing by the elevator,

i turned back to him and smiled,

"That is my sister ,Bye" I called

He walked off and Macey grinned at me and said

"he was your taliee wasn't he" I smirked and turned on my heel and strutted off towards the ruby slipper exabition, un noticed by Zachary.

ZPOV (ooooohhh)

That girl was was hot what boyfriend would dump her she was so pretty,sweet and had a smile that was enough to make you melt!, I made such an idiot of myself when I fell in the fountain I'm so stupid how could I slip In front of her I tried to cover it up but she was so thoughtful ,what was here name?, cherry ! Cherry a normal hot citizen that I would never see again. Or so I thought...

I walked through the exabition to where Joe was standing

"You're 30 seconds late" He stated

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I met this girl and..." I trailed off I heard someone coming behind me I turned to see who it was...

**Sorry that it's so short I really wanted to update though please review and pm me any idea's you have I would love to hear them from you, thank you xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**hey i am so sorry that it has been ages since i last updated i have snow excuse though : i wrote like 10 really long chapters and my brother went and delete them by accident so i had to rewrite them all. this story may be on hold for a few weeks because i might write loads and update them all at once or i could write and post as i go please tell me what you prefer **  
**disclaimer :i don't own the G G only the OC (if i decide to write one ?!¿\) **  
**Read and review thankyou x -Alice**

~~~~~~~ZPOV~~~~~~~

...Cherry . ? what i she doing here? i gave Joe a puzzled look when Cherry began to speak, she completely ignored me and glared straight at Joe,

" Joey , Next time you give me a mission" she paused for effect "make sure my opponents are a challenge!"

she turned on her heel and walked away before calling over her solder

"see you around Mr Goode"

CPOV ~~~~~~~~~~  
Haha the look on his face was priceless I can't wait for him to find out who I really am!  
The second I to in the van that was driving us back to the plane I was under Macy's questioning

"So ?do you like him he was well cute! " Macey said

"Macey I don't even know the guy yet he doesn't even know me just my cover and anyways if I where going to go out with him Joe would deffo be on his back ,any ways I have got to go we are arriving now and I need to go and see Joe bye! "

"In denial " Macey replied in a singsong voice

"See ya Macey" and at that I put my head phones in and walked away letting the music fill my ears.

~~~~~ZPOV ~~~~~~~~

When it comes to cracking codes walking behinds the best spy ever unnoticed or knowing every times tables, a great actor singer and dancer not to mention hot as hell , I'm you guy but when it comes to girls I'm lost so it just helps that is where Grant comes in, he has been my best friend for as Long as I can remember as kids we where inseparable and not to mention he was there for me when mum and dad had problems.

So I wonder who was the 1st person to ask me how fit was the girl that was being tailed by was

"Dude you should have seen this girl I saw was she like a goddess what about the girl you mentioned Chloe or whatever her name was ?" Grant said as we made it back to the dorms

"Man she was out of this world and she called Mr Solomen , joey and dint get killed ! And her name is cherry not chloe, what bout you Jonas" I said btw Jonas is my other best friend

Jonas looked up from his computer " sorry guys I will talk to you later I'm trying to crack bookworms CIA firewalls "

"Jonas you have tried a million times before just give up and face the facts the bookworm is better at hacking than you!" I said as I finished the speakers came on and announced that can all students report to the hall in 5 minutes

Meanwhile ~~~~~~~CPOV ~~~~~~~~~

" no ,Bex you are not making me wear that " the held up a tight black dress with a low cut back and lace arms it was beautiful but way too short

"Go on cam it will look stunning on you ! Pleassseeeee !"

To be honest I couldn't bothered to argue with her so I reluctantly agreed , I was so nervous girls where flying in and out of are dorm asking what went with what 2.5665786786 mins later we where reddy to go and we took position .

This was it no one could see me ,as always, hidden in the shadows in a room full of hundreds full of the top agents ,me and my sisters unseen.

**Sorry again that it took so long please read and review also pm me with any ideas you want to go into the story I would love to hear from you thank you for reading and Thankyou xxx - Alice **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
**Thankyou all so much for you comments and ideas thankyou thankyou thankyou **  
**disclaimer I dont own the gg only the plot **  
**Enjoy xx -Alice**

~~~~~~~~~ZPOV ~~~~~~~

Dinner was normal up untill the lights went out and we were left in pich black darkness and a voice called out from the darkness

"showtime girls, good luck boys you will need it"

Me and everyone in the hall where now extremely confused but we were about to find out who the mystery voice was soon enough as a soft piano melody filled the air. Everyone knew that there was a piano on the platform in the hall but noone ever played it and especially when joe was around (**a/n this may be confuseing no but all will be reviled soon)**

We all tensed at the noise but it stoped as soo as the spund of swinging ropes and the thud of heels hitting the table and the lights flew back on and on all the 11 tables stood a girl smirks coverd their faces I took a side glance at the teachers and joe stood up looking proud and smug but only me in the room noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes. The other techer faces held smug expresions aswell joes voice rang through the air

"May I welcome the talented 12 girls of the gallager acadamy who will be staying with us over the next few terms"

Every word was said with a clue but the one that stuck im my head was "12"  
There was only 11 girls on the tables

**Haha im going to stop there I hope you liked it sorry it is so shourt but I will update soon because of the cliffhanger please review they do make my day and I would like to know if you want me to add anything in just pm me with any ideas thanks -alice xox**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
**Disclaimer I'm not the amazing Ally Carter so I do not own the Gallagher girls.**  
**Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes.**

**OMG 44 reviews and over 2,500 views that s amazing Thankyou so much to every one that reviewed followed ect ... And because of that I am updating early yayyyy I hope you like it ,enjoy 3**

~~~~JPOV~~~~~

Haha the look on the boys face were comical, i felt a bit torn when the piano played i was lost in memories for a few moments .the girls all smirking as each one jumped down from the table and stood on the platform and began to introduce themselves.

"I am Rebecca Baxter daughter of 2 MI6 agents and i am the first British girl to go to GG if you call me anything but Bex you will wake up very confused In Mexico , underwater , blindfolded are we clear " everyone knew she was speaking the truth and all looked down gravely thinking they did not want to be partners with her in P&E  
"oh and my code name is duchess" she added lightly before sitting down at one of the tabes with some of the other girls.

"Hey, I'm Elizabeth Sutton you can call me Liz I am on R&D track and my code name Is Bookworm " at the mention of her code name loads of guys from R&D started whispering the bookworm had obviously left her mark in the world of hacking, one of the boys stood up and said the most stupidest thing in the world

"You can't be the bookworm he's a guy"

"Would you like to repeat Yourself, I may be small but I can fight" Liz Sid with full confidence the guy that stood up looked down grimly and sat down

"Would anyone else's like to question my code name" there was dead silence

"Good" Liz said cheerfully and joined Bex

Macey stood up on the platform "hey I'm Macey Mchenry and yes I am the senators daughter yes I am a spy and no I'm not single,Thankyou ,oh and my code name is peacock" she strutted away to sit with Liz and Bex.

The other girls continued introducing themselves until all 11 girls were done, so I stood up and said

"welcome girls, they will be joining us for the rest of the year and I hope you make them feel welcome. Back to business, boys none of you noticed that there have been 11 girls introduce themselves but I remember saying that their were 12 ,your job find the CIA legacy as she said good luck"

**I will update soon thanks again and read and review thanks 3**


End file.
